


Clue for 11 Down (#1 Clue)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times it’s just fun to torture Neal with his own intellect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue for 11 Down (#1 Clue)

Peter tapped his pencil against the paper.

11 Down.

10 letters.

Anderson vs. Beauregard, Apr. 1861

“It’s…”

“Shut it Neal.”

“But…”

“I will have your radius shrunk to 30 feet, I swear.”

Neal made a noise somewhere between a growl and a whine.

Peter wrote in a G then erased it. Neal actually pulled at his hair.

Peter smiled to himself. He knew perfectly well what the answer was. He hadn’t sweated a Monday puzzle since he was seventeen but Neal could do the Sunday puzzles in pen.

Peter slowly wrote an H. Neal screamed and ran from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The answer is Fort Sumter and the clue is from the NYT puzzle Monday Jun 16, 1997.


End file.
